Saigo no Yuki
by Nao Vermillion
Summary: Naruto pikir, dicintai seseorang adalah hal yang muskil. Tumbuh dewasa dari kebencian membuatnya merasa bila cinta sangat jauh darinya. Sementara Hinata, dia adalah gadis patuh yang menunggu. Namun, sampai kapan seseorang dapat bertahan dari ketidakpastian? "...masing-masing dari kita harus berhenti saling menyakiti."
1. Chapter 1

**SAIGO NO YUKI**

"**Hinata"**

.

Naruto original karya Masashi Kishimoto.

Penulis sama sekali tidak mendapat keuntungan dari segi meteriel atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini

.

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Pair : [Naruto U. Hinata H]**

.

.

Aku selalu menganggap, bahwa menunggu tidak berarti bodoh, tetapi teguh pendirian. Semakin aku berusaha mengelak, semakin keras juga ia tertancap dan memakukan ujungnya.

Kau hidup di dalam jagat rayaku, tetapi antara kita terbentang jarak sejauh ufuk. Kau hadir dengan cara yang paling manis di dalam kehidupanku yang tidak beritme.

Semestaku adalah dirimu yang tidak gentar di seberang sana. Berjuang meneteskan darah demi sesuatu yang kau sebut patriotisme. Jalanmu adalah dengan tidak menarik kata-katamu kembali, dan jalanku adalah memercayai setiap kalimatmu.

Yang aku tahu, aku berdiri di sana. Mengatakan betapa aku mencintaimu. Betapa aku memiliki waktu yang sangat terbatas karena malaikat maut telah bersiaga, mengacungkan sabitnya siap memenggal kepalaku.

Kalau saja aku mampu, sudah kukejar langkahmu agar kita bisa berjalan berdampingan.

Kalau saja aku mampu, sudah kuhiasi harimu dengan senyumanku.

Kalau saja aku mampu, sudah aku berikan sandaran sebelum kegelapan menjemputku.

.

.

.

Pagi datang lagi, dan aku terbangun dengan perasaan yang sama. Harapan yang sama pula untuk bisa melihat senyumannya yang merekah bersamaan dengan mentari.

Semalam, lagi-lagi aku memimpikannya. Imajinasiku selalu membawaku menemui Naruto-_kun_ meski hanya di dalam mimpi. Padahal secara realitas, kami adalah dua orang yang berlari. Dia sibuk mengejar juwita impiannya, dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang tanpa tahu kapan bisa menyusul.

Aku menantinya seperti cahaya yang merindukan samudra. Di setiap waktu, jeda, dan maktub menit berganti. Bulan menyemangatiku, bersorai di atas sana. Gemintang bernyanyi. Namun aku merasa sunyi. Gelap.

Adikku selalu berkata, "Sekuat-kuatnya Kakak menunggu, akan kalah dengan yang menunjukkan."

Aku mengusap wajah. Menepis gusar yang merayap acap kali teringat selarik nasihat itu. Bukannya aku tidak mendengar, tetapi aku terlalu keras kepala untuk membunuh tunas di dadaku.

Seperti repetisi, pagi ini aku duduk di meja bersama ayah dan adikku, Hanabi. Ayah akan menjadi yang pertama memasukkan makanan ke mulut, dan kami akan mengikutinya. Tradisi dan adat tidak boleh mendahului yang tua.

"Hari ini dia pulang, kan'?" ayah bertanya tanpa menaikkan sudut pandangan. Kode tegas bahwa beliau tengah serius.

Bukan hal tabu lagi kalau ayah bertanya begitu. Sejak invasi Pain ke Konoha yang hampir membunuhku, sejak gulingnya takhta agung bernama _Tsukuyomi_, aku tidak lagi bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku.

Kala itu, aku ingat betul bahwa Hyuuga dilanda krisis, ayah menekanku, meminta kepastian kapan aku membawa pendamping. Berbulan-bulan ayah dirundung kecemasan, membuat garis keriputnya semakin menegas kian hari. Hingga aku tidak kuasa mengatakannya, bahwa aku mencintai pria itu.

"Hmm." Aku bergumam sebagai jawaban. Namun, ayah keras kepala. "Kenapa tak kau temui dia?"

Aku menelan nasi dengan susah payah.

Pasalnya, sejak konversi cintaku pada pahlawan Konoha jauh sebelum semesta membiaskan bilurnya, belum ada niatanku bertemu dengannya—tepatnya—aku menghindar untuk sekadar bertemu pandang. Komunikasiku sejauh ini masih tahap abu-abu. Aku bahkan tidak yakin apakah dia tahu itu adalah aku—maksudnya—bento itu adalah buatanku yang setiap pagi aku letakkan di depan pintu kamar apartemennya.

Setiap pagi, bahkan sebelum para Hyuuga duduk di meja makan.

Pikiranku membuana, inginku duduk berdua untuk mendengar tanggapannya. Merasakan kehangatan ketika dia membuka suara. Melihatnya tertawa meski itu hanya sandiwara.

Ayah tahu apa yang memerangkapku. Ayah tahu apa yang aku gundahkan.

Dan tidak ada pilihan lain selain mencoba menemuinya.

.

.

"Kakak tidak akan hanya berdiri, bukan?" Hanabi menyelipkan sebuah payung di tas kecilku. "Coba oleskan sedikit bedak." Tangannya yang terampil entah, sejak kapan menyapukan bedak di wajahku.

"Kakak hanya ingin beli benang. Ayah perlu jaket baru." Lidahku mulai berkomplot, dan adikku yang luar biasa peka itu hanya mengangguk, tanda mafhum.

"Belikan aku dango." Hanabi mencolek lenganku dengan genit. Sungguh, aku tak paham dengan kinerja pikirannya. Kami bersaudara, satu rahim, tetapi aku terlalu berbeda dengannya. Hanabi terampil dalam berbagai hal, mudah belajar, beradaptasi, dan hal-hal lain yang hanya bisa dia lakukan.

Jika Hanabi belajar menjadi seorang pemberani, aku baru mengerti apa arti kata berani. Jika Hanabi berlari sebagai seorang pemberani, berada jauh di depan, maka aku tinggal di belakang, mengejar jejak sang pemberani. Dan itulah apa yang terjadi padaku—termasuk—menyangkut tentang dirinya. Dia yang bermata seindah samudra, berkulit cokelat seperti senja, dan bersinar secerah mentari esok pagi.

Kadang, aku meminta pada sang pencipta untuk memberikanku secuil keberanian untukku bisa melangkahkan kaki.

Aku tahu dia di sana. Aku tahu dia baru saja pulang dari misi. Tawanya tidak akan teredam meski di antara kebisingan.

.

.

"Hinata? Apa kabar?" sapanya singkat. Namun, tahukah engkau bahwa kata 'apa kabar' adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa? Aku mati-matian menahan pipiku yang mulai memanas.

"Beli sesuatu?" aku melangkah mundur, diam-diam, dan dia melihatnya. Lantas, langkahnya terhenti. Secarik senyum tercetak kala dia berujar, "Mau makan dulu?" dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, aku tahu.

Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban, perlahan-lahan menjauh. Tanpa bisa aku kendalikan, kakiku yang sejak tadi terantai, mulai berlari.

Bodohnya aku.

.

Begitulah apa yang selalu terjadi. Kemampuanku bercakap dengannya adalah nol besar. Dengan angka ini, aku bahkan menyanggupi permintaan ayah. Hal paling tabu yang pernah aku tahu. Bahkan, kesempatan kecil jarang datang padaku kalau-kalau menyangkut tentang dirinya.

Aku terdiam di depan rumah. Memandang pintu kayu besar yang menjadi gerbang agung Hyuuga.

Aku memejamkan mata, merasakan hawa dingin membungkus wajahku. Meredam kenyataan bahwa keagungan itu bahkan tidak mengikutiku barang sedikit pun—singkatnya—aku tidak beruntung.

Mungkin, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang. Karena jujur, aku enggan terlelap hanya untuk terbuai ilusi tentang dirimu.

Langkahku ringan melewati gerbang, pelan-pelan menggeser pintu rumah hanya untuk mendengar suara Hanabi yang memekik. "Ayah?! Sampai kapan aku menunggu? Apa Ayah pernah memikirkan aku barang sedikit pun?!

"Kakak, bahkan tidak pernah memperjelas langkahnya. Ayah tahu, aku sudah berusaha memercayai Ayah kalau itu tidak akan lama. Namun aku juga punya batasanku. Aku juga memiliki kehendak."

Ayah tak lantas menjawab. Bibirnya bergetar pelan, menahan ucapan yang tidak dia yakini.

"Aku telah memberi kakak kesempatan sebanyak yang aku bisa, tapi ... aku tidak bisa lagi. Tolong, Ayah ... jangan paksa aku melakukannya."

Aku mengernyit, sungguh tidak paham apa yang Hanabi dan ayah maksudkan. Namun, aku bahkan tidak berani beranjak, seakan tahu bahwa saat ini bukanlah waktuku.

"Aku memang menginginkan kakak bahagia lebih dari siapa pun, tapi aku juga menginginkan kebahagiaan. Jika Kakak tidak bisa, izinkan kami meneruskannya," Hanabi memberi jeda. "aku mencintai Uzumaki yang lain, Ayah."

Uzumaki yang lain katanya?

Aku tertawa sumbang, mencoba menepis kenyataan, mencoba meracuni diri sendiri bahwa itu hanya kebohongan. Namun, mengingat bagaimana Hanabi dan ayah mendorongku lagi dan lagi ke pria itu, fakta bahwa ini adalah bohong sangatlah muskil.

Tanpa bisa aku kendalikan, aku berlari, ke mana pun asalkan tidak mendengarnya lagi.

Mustahil Hanabi melakukan ini padaku. Seumur hidup, aku bahkan tidak pernah lebih maju satu kuku darinya. Namun, untuk cintaku, satu-satunya perasaan yang aku punya, bahkan tidak diberi kesempatan.

Dia memiliki segala kelebihan, dan aku hanya menginginkan pria itu. Sederhana. Namun Kami-_sama_ tidak menjadikannya begitu. Doaku tidak pernah sampai. Harus bagaimana lagi agar aku bisa meraih apa yang aku inginkan?

Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku. Mencengkeram kedua tangan bergantian. Bersembunyi di taman, berharap tidak ada yang menemukanku. Terlalu memalukan seorang Hyuuga menangis—itulah motto kami. Tolong maafkan aku sekali ini saja, ayah. Aku tidak lagi bisa melakukannya. Air mataku jatuh tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

Sejak lama, sejak perasaan itu menanamkan benihnya di tempat tertentu dalam diriku, aku tidak lagi utuh. Kian hari, aku terus terkikis seperti karang yang ditampar oleh ombak. Perlahan tapi pasti, kekosongan menganga lebar dan sisi egoismeku melonjak ke tingkat berbahaya.

Aku, tidak bisa kalau bukan dia. Aku tidak mau orang lain selain dia.

Aku kembali terisak, mengulang-ulang mantra dalam benakku bahwa aku hanya inginkan dia. Bahwa aku rela menukarkan apa yang aku punya demi bersanding dengannya. Aku terus merapal, terisak, dan memohon, hingga aku mendengar suara berderit dari samping.

Ayunan lain bergoyang saat aku melihat sebuah sapu tangan. Orang itu mengulurkannya tanpa kata-kata. Dan aku tidak lantas merespons. Hanya memandangi objek dengan tatapan merana.

Satu kenyataan lagi yang aku tahu, bahwa kau tidak pernah berada di sisiku. Keberadaanmu hanyalah angan semu. Fatamorgana belaka. Ilusi. Dan aku adalah budaknya.

"Hinata," orang itu meletakkan sapu tangan di kedua tanganku. Kemudian, mengusap rambutku pelan sambil kembali mengulang, "Hinata ..." dengan nada teramat lembut. Sangat lembut yang hampir menyayat batinku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ... menangislah. Malam akan memelukmu dan langit akan mendengar suaramu." Dia memberi jeda, "...jangan takut. Aku ada di sini."

Aku meremas sapu tangan pemberian Kiba, sedangkan tanganku yang lain meremas mantel bagian dada kuat-kuat. Terisak-isak.

Malam itu, aku tidak ingin tahu apa pun. Yang aku ingin lakukan hanyalah menangis sampai aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi.

.

.

Cuaca lebih hangat lima derajat dari kemarin, tetapi aku enggan beranjak sekadar untuk mengambil minum. Kepalaku masih berputar, menyirkulasi dua hal; perkataan Hanabi, dan tentang pria itu. Semuanya berkelebat, berebut untuk menjadi yang pertama. Sama sekali tak acuh dengan hatiku yang menjerit-jerit.

"Kakak, makan dulu," Hanabi berbicara. Dia sudah berada di sini sejak lima belas menit lalu, tidak mengatakan apa pun selain menyuruhku makan. "... jangan seperti ini, semua orang khawatir."

Aku menggigit selimut kuat-kuat. Menahan diri untuk tidak melolong. Khawatir katanya? Omong kosong! Mereka bahkan tidak memberiku kesempatan, menginjak-injak tunas yang aku tanam, kemudian meratakannya dengan tanah.

"Aku tinggalkan di sini." Hanabi beranjak. Menutup pintu hingga terdengar suara berderit.

Agaknya, dia sudah menerka apa yang terjadi. Agaknya, dia ingin berbicara lebih, tetapi kami sama-sama keras kepala untuk mendengar satu sama lain.

Kadang, aku sadar bahwa anganku terlalu tinggi menggayuh. Namun meski aku tahu, aku tidak bisa untuk melupakan apa yang telah menolongku berkali-kali.

Pria itu adalah penyelamatku. Kehadirannya menjadi andil besar dalam hidupku hingga kemudiku ikut berputar arah. Bahkan, ayah mulai mengakui kemampuanku. Para Hyuuga telah membuka mata mereka lebar-lebar sejak hari di mana aku berubah, menjadi lebih tegar untuk berdiri dengan kedua kakiku. Hingga kelak, bisa bersanding dengannya.

Dia adalah polaris yang memberiku jalan keluar. Duniaku. Mimpi-mimpiku. Belum ada secuil pun keinginan untuk meninggalkannya—tepatnya—aku tidak pernah terpikir.

Aku, pernah mengatakan cintaku padanya. Mengutarakan bagaimana aku berterima kasih. Betapa aku bersyukur dia ada. Namun, waktu telah menggerus seuntai kalimatku menjadi angin gersang yang berembus di antara fatamorgana.

Aku mencintainya. Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang dia lihat ketika membuka mata. Akan kugandeng tangannya ketika dia hendak terjatuh. Akan kupeluk dia ketika dunia tidak percaya padanya. Akan kuberikan sandaran ketika dia lelah dan sedang menangis. Dan aku akan menjadi yang pertama pula untuk memaki ketika hatinya terlampau tinggi.

.

Aku masih ingat bagaimana pekanku berlalu, dan ada satu hal yang hampir aku lupa. Sudah beberapa hari sejak aku hanya bisa meringkuk. Berhari-hari pula aku absen dalam kunjungan pagi di depan apartemennya. Jika harapanku benar, maka jadilah dia menemukan keganjilan itu. Namun, aku bahkan tidak berani menyerukannya meski hanya di kepala.

Kehidupanku berlanjut dalam tempo tidak pasti. Guncangan sudah lewat, tetapi akibat yang ditimbulkan masih berselasar.

Pagi itu, untuk kali pertama aku meninggalkan meja tanpa kata. Tanpa suara, aku berlalu dari gerbang kebesaran Hyuuga sejak pukul dini.

Cuaca masih sama hangatnya dengan kemarin. Tanda-tanda bahwa musim dingin akan segera meluruhkan sayapnya. Jalanan setapak yang biasa aku lewati, tidak lagi tertimbun salju. Entah sejak kapan serdadu putih itu meleleh, dan warna cokelat tanah mulai mengintip sambil tersenyum.

Berkali-kali, kuembuskan napas pelan. Meminta kekuatan yang tidak aku yakini. Terus menapak, kemudian berhenti di tempat pertama kenangan kita bermula.

Aku ingat betul, belasan tahun lalu, kau berada di sana. Kala itu, musim lebih dingin dari sekarang. Di bawah pohon Acer, teriakanmu terdengar sangat serak, kering. Pipimu berwarna kemerahan lantaran menahan dingin. Namun, kau acuhkan semua itu untuk melolong-lolong, membelaku. Sangat lugu. Dan begitulah juga aku pada saat itu.

"Naruto-_kun_ ..." aku mencengkeram mantel bagian dada.

Sahabatku Kiba selalu berkata, "Ada kalanya kita perlu memandang, ada kalanya kita perlu menengadah, terpejam. Jika tidak banyak yang bisa kita lakukan, maka berdoalah. Kami-_sama_ tidak pernah sibuk mendengarkan doa kita."

Dan aku pun menengadah, memandang langit. Aku tahu di sana aku bisa temui dirimu.

.

.

"Hari ini giliranmu dan Naruto, bukan?" Kiba memandang selembar kertas berisi jadwal mengajar bulanan. Rutinitas ini sudah ada sejak setelah perang dunia ninja keempat berakhir. Banyak pahlawan-pahlawan yang ditugaskan memberi kuliah tentang perjalanan ninja mereka—tepatnya—jalan ninja yang mereka yakini.

"Aku bisa bertukar denganmu kalau kau mau," Kiba melirik, agaknya membaca kegundahanku.

Namun, aku menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih." Yang lantas Kiba sadari.

Aku tidak ingin berlari lagi. Jika kita—aku dan dirimu—tidak bisa saling mengikat, setidaknya kau dengar untuk terakhir kali bahwa aku mencintaimu, Naruto-_kun_. Bahwa aku, Hyuuga Hinata mencintaimu tanpa 'karena'.

Meski begitu, di antara aku dan dirimu ada sesuatu bernama senandung sunyi.

.

.

Dia berdiri di depan kelas, menyapa para _genin_ dengan aku di sampingnya. Ia diam, aku pun sama halnya. Sama sekali tak ada yang mau menyinggung apa yang sedang mungkin terjadi.

Dia bercerita tentang bagaimana _kagebunshin_-nya gagal saat membela seseorang, dan menerima banyak pukulan hingga wajahnya lebam. Namun, seutas senyum di wajah pria itu justru mengatakan sebaliknya, bahwa ia—Naruto—tidak membenci momen itu.

Naruto menyukai jurus yang membuatnya gagal sebagai _genin_ berkali-kali. Bahkan, dengan bangga memamerkan _bunshin_ yang sempurna.

Jika dia bertanya padaku hal apa yang paling menyenangkan, maka aku akan menjawab—dirimu.

"Uzumaki Naruto-_san_, ajari aku!" itulah yang membuatku tidak bisa menahan senyum melihat gusar di wajahnya. Aku tahu, ia bukanlah penjelas yang baik. Aku tahu, karena Narutoku adalah pria yang terlalu sederhana dalam merangkai kata-kata.

Matanya berbicara lebih banyak dari apa yang ia ketahui. Dan aku hanya tersenyum ketika suara lirihnya memanggil, "...Hinata?"

Yang kutahu, aku hanya mencoba membantu. Berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk bisa dia lihat. Namun, agaknya yang ia tangkap berbeda. Dia beranjak. "Naruto-_kun_?" panggilku. "...mau ke mana?"

Aku sungguh tidak mengerti sejak kapan seorang Uzumaki Naruto belajar tertawa sumbang. Tolong, jangan membuatku merasa menjadi penjahat yang ingin mencuri tempat. Aku hanya ingin membantu, bukan memberi jalan buntu.

Selanjutnya, aku berpaling. Lagi-lagi terduduk di satu-satunya kursi di depan kelas.

Setelah itu, hanya kisah patriotnya yang mengudara. Menjadi satu-satunya dongeng terbaik, menciptakan kilat menyenangkan di masing-masing pasang mata, termasuk aku.

Dia mengajarkan arti kata mimpi, memberitahu bahwa itu adalah sebuah harapan yang tidak akan pernah tidur. Menegaskan bahwa tercetusnya takhta _tsukuyomi_ bukanlah sepenuhnya kesalahan, melainkan akibat.

Aku hanya tersenyum samar, tersentuh akan jalan pikiran Naruto yang tidak pernah selaras dengan kebanyakan orang.

Pelajaran pertama berakhir. Dan kisahnya terus berlanjut hingga tiba di titik—di mana aku ada. Sesuatu yang muskil dia ingat. Ya, dia melewatkannya.

Aku menunduk dalam diam. Membisu, bodoh sekali berharap ia akan ingat tentang aku? Tentang seseorang yang bukan juwita di hatinya.

.

Ada kecanggungan di awal kami memasuki ruangan ini. Tempat sempit, markas rahasia Iruka-_sensei_ ketika mengawasi anak-anak.

Awalnya aku ragu. Namun dia mengatakan bahwa ini bukan hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Katanya, dari sini aku dapat melihat bagaimana selambu putih menyelimuti pohon-pohon dan bangunan di desa.

Aku menoleh. Sudut bibirku tak kuasa menahan kurva yang spontan tertarik, manakala melihatnya menikmati mizutaki yang kubawa. Dia seperti anak kecil yang mencoba jajanan baru. Rautnya renyah, dan ia memuji masakanku. Bahkan sebagai ganti, Naruto-_kun_ memberikan sepotong ubi hangat.

Rasanya turut mendekap jiwaku. Rasa hangat yang membuatku percaya, bila ia juga peduli padaku.

"..."

Aku tertegun melihat matanya. Mata sejernih samudra biru. Wajah ini, kenapa semakin tampan? Rahangnya makin tegas, dan kulitnya tampak eksotis.

Pipi dengan tanda tiga garis itu ... aku ingin sekali mengusapnya. Membelai rambutnya yang sekarang terpotong pendek.

Ah, dia terlihat begitu dewasa. Terlihat kian sempurna. Rasa munafik menggelayutiku seperti tanaman perdu yang merambat, mengikat kakiku dan menjegalnya. Aku menginginkannya, tetapi memilih menjahit bibir. Takut tertolak, takut tak dilihat. Aku menunduk, menggigit ubi ungu pemberian Naruto, mencoba menelannya meski terasa serat.

.

"Naruto, Hinata, Hokage memanggil kalian."

Kami berjalan berdampingan. Menyelasar koridor menuju ruangan pimpinan tertinggi desa yang merupakan guru bagi pria ini. Seseorang yang aku tahu memberikan andil besar dalam hidupnya.

Satu dua ketukan menjadi salam sebelum daun pintu berderit. Tertutup dengan sapuan angin yang terasa hingga belakang punggungku.

Hatake Kakashi—pria itu duduk di balik meja dengan tumpukan gulungan yang hampir setinggi langit-langit. Sosoknya nyaris tidak terlihat, tetapi keberadaannya menjadi yang paling mendominasi. Gulungan merah berada di tangannya. Sebuah misi untuk perrgi ke Desa Air.

Baru saja, Hokage Kelima menurunkan mandat di mana aku harus menggantikan seorang wanita untuk bertunangan.

Lidahku kelu. Sulit menjawab. Aku tidak tahu, harus senang ataukah yang sebaliknya.

Misi ini bersama Naruto. Dia ada untuk menjagaku, sekaligus untuk melihatku bersandiwara tentang cinta, dan sesuatu yang sakral. Hal yang sangat kudambakan dengannya. Hal, yang mungkin juga ia dambakan bersama orang lain.

_Konyol_ sekali.

.

.

.

Kami butuh satu hari perjalanan untuk sampai di Mizu no Mura. Sampai di sana hari sudah gelap. Awan membungkus cakrawala, menyembunyikannya dari sang buana.

Seorang pelayan meminta kami masuk. Langkah kami digiring menemui seorang pria tua yang nyaris seluruh rambutnya memutih. Dia menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan parasnya yang mulai dipenuhi kerutan.

Seorang wanita di sampingnya melakukan hal yang sama.

"..."

Aku dan Naruto pun spontan menunduk—memberikan salam penghormatan.

_Apakah dia si calon mempelai wanita?_ Batinku

Percakapan kami dibuka setelah beberapa pelayan menghidangkan teh hijau yang diekstrak dengan daun mint. Aroma segar tercium saat air panas dituang ke dalam cangkir keramik. Konon di sini, minuman ini adalah minumannya kaum bangsawan.

"Aku mohon, tolong putriku!" ujar sang kepala keluarga penuh iba kepadaku. Kami hanya berjarak tiga depa. Dapat kubayangkan bila di sana—ayahku—pasti beliau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Naruto mengambil suaraku. Ia berdeham, ingin mendengar lebih rinci sampai mana aku harus berperan.

Gadis yang hendak kugantikan menjawab, bila aku hanya harus ikut dua dayang ke sebuah ruangan untuk berganti baju. Lalu menggantikannya dalam acara pertunangan. Tanpa bicara, sekadar mengangguk, dan bersikap seperti wanita terdidik—hal yang tentu saja sangat mirip dengan kehidupan Hyuuga.

Dia berujar lagi, kemungkinan, pernikahannya baru akan diadakan tiga bulan setelah ini. Selama itu ia akan berusaha menurunkan lingkar pinggangnya ke titik ideal.

Bila penasaran, gadis putri keluarga ini memiliki kelebihan berat badan. Ia tidak percaya diri. Ia takut jikalau si calon mempelai prianya kecewa, lalu membatalkan perjodohan mereka.

Hal yang terasa mirip denganku. Hanya saja, dia memberi gebrakan yang tak bisa aku lakukan.

Dari sini aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan. Bila, sebelum mencintai seseorang, alangkah baiknya kita mencintai diri sendiri. Itu yang membuat kita yakin, bila kita bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta.

_Hahaha_ ... _mudah sekali mengucapkannya 'kan?_

Negoisasi Naruto dengan sang kepala keluarga telah selesai. Ia tampak menggaruk belakang kepala sebelum menyudahi obrolan—gerak khas yang selalu ia lakukan saat kurang yakin.

Dua orang pelayan menyentuh bahuku. Aku menoleh pada mereka yang tampak sebaya dengan Sizune-_sensei_.

"Dandani dia secantik mungkin."

Aku dituntun hingga melewati pintu, meninggalkan Naruto dan si kepala keluarga yang masih terduduk dengan masing-masing tangan memegang secangkir teh.

.

"Nona, silakan duduk."

Aku terpatri di depan cermin. Memaku potretku sendiri yang akan berubah di bawah polesan.

Bedak tabur dibubuhkan. Aku tidak tahu ini terbuat dari apa; ada aroma mawar, bercampur khasnya wangi beras. Kemudian, rasa dingin menyapu tulang pipiku, dan alisku terasa disisir tipis.

Yang kulakukan hanya menutup mata. Menunggu aba-aba, sembari membiarkan wajahku dilukis sesuai keinginan putri _daimyo_.

"Cantik."

Suara wanita perias membuat aku terenyak. Mataku seketika membuka, dan kembali ku pandang cermin yang justru membuatku tertegun sendiri. "Ini ... aku?"

Mereka menjawabnya dengan tawa kecil.

"Anda sempurna, Nona." Salah seorang pelayan wanita menimpali. "Sekarang saatnya berganti pakaian."

Yukata merah bermotif bunga lili dikeluarkan dari sebuah kotak kaca. Pancarannya terlalu indah, mewah, dan berkilau. Tak patut rasanya jika aku menyentuhkan ujung jariku barang sekadar untuk mengusapnya.

Seorang pelayan lagi melucuti pakaianku. Dengan lembut menanggalkan satu-satu dari bagian atas.

Saat pintu terdengar bergeser, semua orang tidak begitu memperhatikannya. Namun, angin seolah memberi tahu. Tak sengaja kudapati iris samudra itu terpaku di ambang pintu. Ia terlihat terkejut.

"Naruto-_kun_?"

Saat aku menyapa, wajahnya semerah daun maple di musim gugur. Ia buru-buru menggeser pintu, derap larinya terdengar menjauh. Di lain pihak, para pelayan tiba-tiba menjadi sibuk menutupi tubuhku.

"_Ah_ maaf Nona, tadi saya lupa mengaitkan tali pintunya!"

Saat itu aku baru sadar, bila tadi Naruto-_kun_ melihatku yang masih belum berpakaian.

"_Akh_—"

Kutepuk kepalaku. Bodoh sekali baru menyadarinya.

.

.

"Mari kita mulai acaranya." Kepala keluarga pihak perempuan membuka suara, memulai prosesi pertunangan.

Tanganku berkeringat. Menghitung berapa lama lagi aku harus menjadi bintang sandiwara ini. Akankah, pihak laki-laki tersadar setelah menyentuh tanganku? Bagaimana pun, laki-laki adalah makhluk yang bisa membedakan—miliknya atau bukan, sekalipun aku memakai cadar.

Kuambil napas. Kuembus, bersama bayangan Naruto-_kun_ terpantul di bola mataku.

Dia duduk di barisan paling belakang, Matanya tampak menyipit, dengan senyuman sumbang sama seperti beberapa hari lalu.

_Kenapa? _—batinku

_Ada apa?_ Tolong, jangan menatapku seperti ini.

Seseorang yang sedang berperan sebagai ayah menarik tanganku. Menyentuhkannya dengan tangan milik pria di hadapanku.

Kami saling merapatkan jari. Seuntai senyum tulus terpoles di bibirnya. Aku tak tega melihat wajah itu. Ekspresi polos yang tak sadar jika sedang dibohongi.

Kulempar lagi pandanganku pada Naruto-_kun._ Tetapi ... dia sudah tidak ada di tempat duduknya.

_Kemana?_

.

.

"Naruto-_kun_?" aku terenyak mendapatinya sudah berada di belakangku. Sungguh, aku tidak mendengar pintu yang berderit, atau sejak kapan dua orang dayang pergi meninggalkanku di kamar ini sendirian.

"Biar kubantu," ujar Naruto-_kun_ mendekat. Namun tanpa ku sadari, aku justru melangkah mundur.

"Aku bantu melepas cadarmu." Ujarnya sekali lagi, yang kali ini membuat langkahku mati. Membiarkannya mendekat, membiarkan tangan besarnya melepas cadar dari wajahku. Sesaat, kulihat pupil Naruto-_kun_ yang melebar sempurna.

"Naru—?"

"_Hmm_?" dia memotong kalimatku.

Aku memutus kontak mata, berpaling. Dan dia seperti mengejarnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Ti-tidak ..." aku menggeleng cepat. Dihentikan oleh tepukan lembut di puncak kepalaku.

"Misi sudah selesai, Hinata." Sungguh, jarak kami hanya sejengkal. Belum pernah sedekat ini, hingga kulit wajahku bisa merasakan setiap embusan napasnya. Aku tidak berani menerka-nerka maksud tatapannya. Takut, kalau-kalau harapanku salah.

"Ya. Kita harus pulang."

Dia membelai pelan samping kanan rambutku. Dan berbisik, agar aku segera berganti baju.

.

.

.

Malam ini serdadu putih kembali absen. Suhu menghangat setiap hari, tanda bila musim semi mulai menyebarkan benihnya.

Aku berjalan menuju kediaman Hyuuga setelah berpisah dengan Naruto di gerbang desa.

Perjalanan kami kembali diwarnai kecanggungan. Kata-kata yang terlempar terasa kaku, terlalu sulit digubah.

Terlebih, rasanya waktu agak sedikit cepat berlalu, dari ketika kami berangkat.

"Nona, Anda sudah pulang. Hiashi-_sama_ menunggu Anda di ruang tengah." Itulah kalimat pertama yang menyambutku. Kalimat yang sama sekali tidak ingin aku dengar.

Jika ayah memanggilku dalam jeda secepat ini, sudah berarti itu masalah pelik. Atau, jika aku tidak salah, itu akan berhubungan dengan selasar yang menamparku beberapa waktu lalu.

Di ruang tengah, ayah berbicara. "Hinata, duduklah!"

Aku menelangkupkan kedua tanganku di atas paha, menggenggamnya satu sama lain meminta kekuatan. "Apa yang ingin Ayah bicarakan?"

"...itu," suara ayah tersendat untuk kali pertama. Ketika aku menatapnya untuk memastikan apakah beliau baik-baik saja, yang kudapati adalah wajah mendung ayah. Wajah yang hanya beliau perlihatkan ketika pemakaman ibu, belasan tahun lalu.

"Ayah tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, maksudnya ... pewaris Hyuuga harus segera ditentukan."

Aku meremas kedua tanganku. "Lalu?"

"Hinata, kau dan Hanabi sama-sama bagusnya. Namun pewaris haruslah yang terbaik di antaranya. Terlebih, Hyuuga mengalami banyak kemunduran sejak perang dunia ninja keempat. Banyak dari mereka pergi lebih awal," ayah memaparkan.

Hyuuga bukan tidak mau mengalami perubahan, tetapi sebagai salah satu fondasi desa, kita harus bertahan."

Aku diam, tidak lantas merespons. Namun, ayah kembali melanjutkan. Kali ini nadanya terdengar lebih lembut, sangat lembut seolah tidak ingin kalimatnya menyakitiku.

"Hinata ..." ayah memberi jeda, mendekat, kemudian menyentuhkan tangannya padaku. "Putri Ayah," yang membuat kedua mataku berkaca-kaca.

"...dengarkan! Kali ini, ayah tidak akan berbicara sebagai kepala klan, melainkan sebagai seorang ayah." Beliau memberi jeda. "Ayah tidak akan memaksa. Namun, jika apa yang ingin kau genggam pada akhirnya tidak tergenggam, semua harapanmu tidak berakhir dengan baik, datanglah pada ayah. Hanabi atau kau, sama pentingnya. Jadi jangan sakiti dirimu lebih banyak lagi. Jangan mengambil kesakitan seorang diri lagi."

Lidahku kelu. Aku mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan ini. Baik aku dan ayah, sama-sama berada di posisi tidak baik. Karena pilihan apa pun, hanya akan berakhir dengan salah satu orang tersakiti.

"...tapi Ayah, tidak ada yang tidak akan tersakiti. Jika itu bukan aku, apa Ayah pikir aku bisa menyakiti kalian dengan egoismeku?"

Sesaat ayah tercengang. Tampak terkejut dengan yang aku ucap, bahwa aku mengetahui fakta itu. "Sejak ... kapan?" beliau bertanya.

"Ayah, tolong tunggu sebentar. Aku perlu waktu untuk memikirkan semua ini." Aku menggenggam tangan ayah. "Aku berjanji, sebagai seorang Hyuuga, aku tidak akan pernah mengecewakan kalian."

.

.

Minggu berlalu tanpa bisa aku sadari. Ketika aku menapakkan kaki, salju itu telah meninggalkan barikadenya, kembali ke barak untuk kunjungan di musim dingin selanjutnya.

Pertemuan besar Hyuuga akan segera diadakan, yang berarti waktuku tidak lagi banyak.

Inginku, dia membawaku. Membawaku ke apartemen sederhananya, dan setiap pagi aku akan membuatkannya sarapan.

Kami akan berbagi tugas membersihkan rumah, menggosok lantai kamar mandi, dan aku melipat baju-bajunya.

Dia keras kepala, aku pun. Baik kami, tidak ada yang mau berbicara. Namun, apa benar begitu? Yang kutahu matamu berbicara banyak. Gelora birumu selalu tercipta meski di tengah temaram.

Meski begitu, aku terlalu takut menyimpulkan. Aku takut, apa yang aku tangkap berbeda makna.

Aku menghela napas, terdiam di depan pintu akademi. Berangsur-angsur mengingat kilas ke belakang. Beberapa waktu lalu, kau dan aku teramat dekat. Bentangan sejauh ufuk itu, merapat.

Kita akan semakin dekat jika kau bisa mengenali apa yang telah aku tanam. Sekotak bento, jika setiap pagi pastilah bukan sekadar bualan. Namun nyatanya, hari ini aku bahkan bangun lebih lambat. Bento yang harusnya kau temukan di kala pagi masih menyelip di dalam tas kecilku.

Ya ... nanti. Semoga aku bisa memberi.

.

.

"Mau makan siang?" Kiba mengabsenku hanya untuk menemukan tas kecil yang tergantung di salah satu lenganku. Kemudian, tersenyum. "Begitu ya?"

"Apanya yang begitu?" aku mengelak, berjalan sedikit menjauh darinya.

"Sepertinya sangat spesial." Ujarnya mengundang kewaspadaanku. Aku menyentak, "Bukan begitu?!"

"Lalu, yang bagaimana?" senyumnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku tahu, dia sedang meledekku. Aku tahu dia sudah menebak apa yang akan aku lakukan.

Meski begitu, aku terus mengelak. Berjalan lebih cepat hingga secara tiba-tiba, Kiba berseru. "Dia datang ..."

Dan aku pun menoleh untuk menemukan tawa Naruto-_kun_ yang begitu lepas. Bahkan, nada suaranya terdengar lebih ceria dari terakhir kali. Jika itu adalah topeng, maka aku akan diam. Namun, aku telah mengenalnya jauh sebelum dia bisa mengingatnya. Aku tahu, lebih dari tahu mana yang sungguhan atau bukan. Aku bisa membedakan, yang mana itu dari hati, atau hanya pura-pura.

Aku tidak pernah benci bagaimana ia tertawa untuk orang lain, tersenyum dan berjuang. Yang aku benci, adalah kenyataan bahwa dia menunjukkannya di depanku. Sengaja membuat aku tahu—terlebih—itu berkat kotak kecil yang bertengger di lengannya. Yang ia dekap erat-erat seolah benda berat.

Dan begitulah senyumku menjadi kaku, bibirku membisu. Sedangkan kotak kecilku menangis karena malu ketika Naruto-_kun_ bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

Ya, aku juga malu. Malu menyimpulkan bahwa kehangatannya waktu itu adalah cinta. Nyatanya, aku salah, bukan? Dia tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai satu-satunya bunyi.

Tetap saja, gadis itu yang ada di matanya. Memang, bunga sakura lebih indah dari bulan yang terlihat dingin.

Angin berembus, menerbangkan jejak langkahnya yang berlalu. Dan kemudian, bisu ini berubah menjadi sembilu.

Aku tidak lagi bisa mencerna apa yang Kiba katakan. Aku melangkah, berkebalikan arah darinya. Tak ingin menoleh lagi.

.

.

"Hari ini, pewaris Hyuuga akan ditentukan. Menurut tradisi, anak pertama kepala keluarga haruslah menjadi pewaris mutlak, tetapi ... Hiashi tidak." Seorang yang dituakan di klan Hyuuga berbicara. "Hiashi menginginkan pemungutan suara secara adil, transparan, dan terbuka."

Tetua itu menatapku yang sejak tiga puluh menit lalu bergeming. Kemudian melanjutkan ceramahnya dengan menjelaskan hasil evaluasi terhadapku dan Hanabi—yang mana—sudah bisa ditebak bagaimana hasilnya.

Aku paham, lebih dari paham bahwa aku bahkan tidak pernah memenuhi standar jika dibandingkan dengan adikku. Karena diakui, bukan berarti aku dapat melampaui.

Tetua masih di tengah pembicaraan ketika Hanabi menyela, "...aku, mengundurkan diri dari pemilihan." Yang membuat ayahku memejamkan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Hanabi?" Tetua menaikkan suara.

"Aku ... tidak pernah menginginkan pemilihan." Ujar Hanabi sekali lagi, kali ini lebih tegas yang ditujukan ke arahku. "Aku ... hanya ingin jawaban Kakak!"

Tetua tercengang. Ia melirikku, "Ada apa, Hinata?"

Lima menit lengang.

Aku tahu, aku terlalu lama bungkam. Aku tahu apa yang Hanabi dan ayah inginkan. Meski aku ingin melolong bahwa aku juga mencintai pria itu, nyatanya, dua saudara kandung menikahi dua pria sesama marga, menentang adat.

Jika saja kebaikan menyertaiku, jika saja pria itu menjatuhkan hatinya padaku, aku tidak akan pikir panjang lagi untuk peduli, sekalipun ini menentang adat.

Nyatanya, aku adalah nestapa. Naruto-_kun_ tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai apa-apa. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin menjadikanku rumah.

"Aku ... akan mengemban tugas sebagai kepala keluarga selanjutnya," ujarku, yang sekali lagi menyentak berpuluh-puluh mata. "...dengan satu syarat."

Ayahku memejam.

Aku tahu, ayah pasti akan kecewa padaku, tapi aku tidak lagi memiliki pilihan.

_Jadi tolong, Ayah ... maafkan aku._

"—aku, Hyuuga Hinata, putri Hiashi bersumpah tidak akan pernah menjalin ikatan pernikahan sampai napas terakhirku berembus."

Guntur membelah langit Hyuuga pada detik itu. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, nyatanya tidak ada yang berani membuat cicitan satu pun.

Hening telah menelan satu per satu kewarasan mereka. Bahkan adikku, Hanabi, tidak bersuara meski air matanya telah mengucur deras.

"Hanabi, dengar. Kakak tidak melakukan ini karenamu. Jadi di masa depan, jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu atas pilihan yang kakak buat."

Hanabi merangkak, bersujud di kedua kakiku yang terlipat. Terisak-isak. Mungkin, aku kakak yang keterlaluan. Mungkin, aku mengecewakan banyak pihak. Namun, sejauh anganku tahu, itulah hal terbaik untuk menolong jiwaku yang sudah tersesat.

Aku menepuk pundak Hanabi, berujar pelan, "Tunggu dia (Uzumaki) di pelaminan."

.

.

Malam ini, kosen jendela menjadi tempatku bersandar. Langit mengelabu. Mungkin salju terakhir bakal segera turun. Bulirnya akan berangsur-angsur menelan malam. Mungkin juga, aku harus segera terlelap, kemudian terbangun dengan menatap dunia yang berbeda.

Tirai kuturunkan, dengan suara berderak yang tidak asing.

"...?!" Namun, ada satu yang menghentikan langkahku, ketika adanya suara lain setelahnya, seperti ... batu kecil yang mengetuk-etuk jendela.

_Turun dan mari kita bicara._

Itulah yang aku tangkap dari secarik kertas yang dia bentangkan di depan dada.

_Berikan aku waktu sejenak._

Dia membuka lembaran lain. Perlahan-lahan. Menguntai kata demi kata.

_Aku mohon,_

Mataku memanas, tubuhku berputar ke belakang, memunggungi pria itu.

_Naruto-kun ... kenapa?_ Tolong, jangan seperti ini. Jangan membuatku melewati batas realitas. Jangan membuatku kembali merangkak pada ketidakpastian. Aku sudah lelah, amat sangat lelah.

Punggungku terasa turun perlahan. Hingga kurasakan telapak tanganku menyentuh lantai.

_Bagaimana dia bisa masuk?_

Semua orang tahu kediaman Hyuuga dibentengi gerbang tinggi.

Aku meremas kuat rambutku. Semesta benar-benar berkonspirasi untuk menciptakan takdir buruk bagiku.

Aku dibuat tidak bisa memejamkan mata barang satu detik. Gelisah. Ini sudah lebih dua jam sejak salju pertama luruh dari angkasa. Udara berangsur-angsur menurun menjadi sangat dingin. Bahkan ketika aku bernapas, aku dapat melihat kepulan seperti orang yang menyeduh kopi.

Aku membuka tirai sekali lagi—memastikan—apa dia masih di sana.

Naruto-_kun_ membekap tubuhnya dengan jaket. Salju putih menumpuk di bahu dan tudung kepalanya tanpa berniat ia singkirkan.

Ia terduduk di luar, menekuk lutut, tanpa mencari tempat berteduh. Sementara salju, seolah tak ingin kehilangan momen terakhir ini.

"Bodoh!"

Aku tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan diri untuk tak menemuinya. Meraih mantel dan payung kuning di dekat pintu, segera ku berlari keluar.

"Naruto-_kun_ ...!" panggilku, tetapi entah sejak kapan, pria itu sudah tidak ada. Hanya meninggalkan beberapa lembar kertas yang berserakan di tanah.

_Hinata, aku menunggumu._

.

.

Aku berlari menyusuri jejak langkahnya. Masih sempatkah?

Pria itu berjalan gontai di bawah kegelapan, sesekali berhenti untuk mendongak, merasakan dinginnya salju yang menembus tulang-tulang pipinya.

"Naruto-_kun_!" aku mengejar langkahnya, berdiri satu meter tepat di belakang. "...ada yang harus aku katakan padamu."

Dia menoleh hanya untuk tersenyum, senyum yang sama sekali tidak aku inginkan. Karena aku tahu, setelah ini, mungkin dia tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya.

"Ada yang harus aku katakan padamu juga." Ujarnya.

Aku menggeleng, lantas menyerahkan kertas yang dia buat. "Naruto-_kun_, tolong jangan ganggu aku."

Tangannya meraih kertas dengan gemetar. Sementara tangannya yang lain mengepal di sisi kiri.

"...aku tahu, pertemuan kita adalah takdir. Aku tahu, semua begitu sederhana pada awalnya—" belum selesai kuberucap, dia meraih tanganku, lantas menggenggamnya erat. Seolah, melarangku melanjutkannya.

"Tapi Naruto-_kun_, pada akhirnya, takdir pertemuan kita hanyalah kisah yang menyamar."

Dia berpaling muka. Sepintas kulihat matanya berkaca-kaca. Namun, aku tidak mau menyimpulkan.

"_Hah_ ..." aku menunduk. Rasa asin menjamah lidahku. Aku tidak ingin dia melihatku seperti ini. Aku masih ingin bersuara, tetapi bibirku sudah tidak bisa lagi.

Dan ... kurasakan lengan besar membenamkam wajahku ke dalam dadanya.

Dia merengkuhku seketika. Kuat, teramat erat.

Napas lembut kurasa menggilitik indra pendengaran. Ia tersengal. Dadanya kembang kempis menekan wajahku.

Tanganku terlalu lemas untuk balik memeluknya. Aku tak melawan karena ia tidak ingin dilihat. Satu kalimat yang membuat hatiku tersayat ...

"Ya, ini memang terlambat, Hinata."

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

_Hallo, kali ini, Nao kolaborasi sama __Kimonoz__, bikin cerita dengan tema canon. Ceritanya mau Flashback atas 'ketidakpekaan' Naruto di masa lalu._

_Chapter pertama diambil dari sudut pandang Hinata, dan chapter selanjutnya diambil dari sudut pandang Naruto (emang ada berapa chap?)_

_Ga banyak pokoknya tunggu ajaaa._

_Endingnya gimana?_

_Pokoke iki genrenya romance/hurt/comfort._

_Selamat membaca. Nao dan Kim sangat menerima keripik dan saran__hehehe_


	2. Chapter 2

**SAIGO NO YUKI**

"**Naruto"**

.

Naruto original karya Masashi Kishimoto.

Penulis sama sekali tidak mendapat keuntungan dari segi meteriel atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini

.

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Pair : [Naruto U. Hinata H]**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu ... kupikir dia bunuh diri.

_"... aku ingin berbicara denganmu ... berjalan di sampingmu ... aku ingin bersamamu. Kau yang telah mengubahku, senyummu menyelamatkanku. Jadi aku tidak takut mati melindungimu. Karena aku ... mencintaimu."_

Tak terbayang seorang yang cerdas akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada orang bodoh.

Ketika dia kembali menyerang Pein dan tubuhnya terpental, kupikir malaikat pencabut nyawa sudah berdiri di sana siap menghunuskan tombaknya.

Dia seorang yang pintar dan menjadi bodoh.

Untuk apa melakukan hal berbahaya seperti itu?

Hinata melihat yang seharusnya ia abaikan. Tuli dari hal yang harusnya ia dengar. Jika saat itu dia mati, dia pikir akan sejauh apa aku bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri?

Aku suka dengan caranya yang mengejutkan, tetapi konfensi itu cukup sekali dan tak pernah diulanginya.

Jujur aku ragu, Hinata.

Kelas bangsawan bercinta dengan kasta biasa? Bukankah terdengar seperti dongeng tidur yang fana?

Jika aku yang harus bergerak untuk memulai, apakah orang sepertiku akan diterima oleh Hyuuga?

Paman Hiashi kuyakin bukanlah pria yang suka cerita kepahlawanan.

.

.

.

"Apakah memandang dari jauh sudah cukup?"

Suara Shikamaru seperti ombak yang menggulung lamunanku. Menghentak cukup keras.

Dengan tangan bertopang dagu dia menatapku seraya menaik-naikkan sebelah alisnya. Sangat menyebalkan. Aku paham betul arti tampang menyepelekan itu.

"Kau pasti tidak berani mendekatinya, 'kan? _Huh_, miris. Hinata bukan tipe agresif seperti Sakura yang berteriak Sasuke ... Sasuke ... saat pria itu muncul," ucapnya menjeda. Entahlah, sejak hubungannya dengan Temari maju satu langkah, Shikamaru mulai bertingkah seperti motivator cinta yang tahu segalanya.

"Hinata tipe yang tenang dan pintar menyimpan sesuatu." Imbuh pria itu.

Aku menghela napas. Mengosongkan paru-paru dan mengisinya dengan oksigen baru.

Desir hawa musim dingin menyentuh epidermisku. Membuat bulu tanganku sesaat berdiri sebelum aku mengusapnya.

Dari sini—atap akademi, netraku sedetik pun tak beralih dari gadis berambut gelap di bawah sana. Aku sudah seperti Mitsuhide yang diam-diam mengamati Oichi. Mencuri senyumannya dengan mataku yang tak tahu diri.

Dia bersama anak-anak tengah mempraktikan cara memegang kunai dengan benar agar tak melukai tangan. Wajahnya yang ceria memperlihatkan bila Hinata begitu menikmatinya.

_Yah_, dalam satu Minggu kami mendapat tiga kali kelas mengajar _genin_ baru. Sistim _rolling_ dan diacak. Tidak ada tim tujuh, lima, empat, atau berapa pun. Kami bergerak sesuai arahan Hokage Keenam.

"Cepat hampiri dia!" Shikamaru menepuk bahuku. Mendorong-dorongku seolah aku harus lompat dari atap sekarang juga.

"Ayolaahh!"

Apa dia tidak mengerti bila suara jantungku seperti kavaleri yang hendak berperang? Gemuruh di hatiku tak dapat kuredakan. Semakin aku tekan, perasaan ini justru meluap.

SIAL!

"Kau benar-benar pecundang, Naruto!"

_Yah_, itu lebih tepat. Aku memang pecundang dalam hal ini. Perang melawan Madara jauh lebih mudah dibanding melawan ketidak percayaan diri.

Sejak kapan hal seperti ini hinggap di diriku?

Aku pun tak tahu.

Aku hanya merasa ... Hinata seorang yang jauh dan tak bisa kusentuh.

.

"Kau Uzumaki Naruto sang Pahlawan itu 'kan?"

"_Waah_, dia tinggi dan memiliki wajah yang lucu."

"Aku suka coretan di pipinya."

Hinata terkikik menanggapi komentar anak-anak. Memercik bara kecil di dadaku, membuat suhu nol derajat ini terasa hangat.

Seorang anak tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya, ia memintaku melakukan _jutsu_ yang sangat terkenal. Matanya langsung berbinar manakala bayanganku berlipat ganda.

"_Sugoiii_ ... itu _Bunshin no Jutsu_. Bagaimana cara melakukannya, _Sensei_?"

Aku sedikit bingung menjelaskan ini. Semakin bertambah rumit ketika pertanyaan itu disahut anak-anak yang lain.

"Ya, bagaimana, _Sensei_?"

"Apa aku bisa melakukannya?"

"Uzumaki Naruto-_san_, ajari aku!"

"_E-etto_ ..." Pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini membuat rambutku gatal! Apa ya kata yang mudah untuk menjelaskan agar mereka bisa mengerti?

"Pada dasarnya, _Bunshin no Jutsu_ adalah jurus yang membagi _chakra_ seorang ninja dengan bayangannya. Apa kalian tahu _chakra_?"

Aku menoleh. Suara lembut menggetarkan gendang telingaku. Kulihat gadis itu membuat simbol dengan tangannya, 'oke'.

"... Hinata?"

Suaraku yang pelan ... tak kira bila ia akan dengar. Senyuman Hinata merekah seperti sabit di awal bulan. Indah, hanya ditujukan padaku.

Dia kembali menatap anak-anak, dan menganalogikan _chakra_ sebagai selai cokelat yang dimasukkan ke dalam sepotong roti. Semakin banyak roti yang diisi selai cokelat, maka semakin banyak pula selai yang dibutuhkan. Artinya, banyaknya bayangan sebanding dengan besar _chakra_ yang keluar.

"Tidak semua tubuh memiliki jumlah _chakra_ besar. Itu adalah hal pertama yang harus kita pahami."

Penjelasan Hinata benar-benar membuatku kagum. Dia cocok sekali menjadi guru yang mengajari anak-anak di dalam kelas. Namun, kecerdasannya yang memukau itu justru seperti _shuriken_ bagiku. Aku yang melempar, aku pula yang terkena. Penjelasan Hinata membuatku kerdil. Pertanyaan seperti ini saja aku tidak bisa menjawab?

Aku menatap anak-anak. Mereka tak lagi antusias pada lelaki yang semula mereka sanjung pahlawan. Semuanya fokus pada Hinata. Kecantikannya, caranya berbicara, kepandaian, dan latar belakang, sungguh _Kami-sama_ menciptakan Hinata dengan sempurna.

Lalu aku?

"Naruto-_kun_?"

Aku tersentak menyadari kakiku hampir menyentuh ambang pitu. Suara lembut yang familier ini mematikan langkahku. Membuat atensiku teralih lagi padanya.

"... mau ke mana?"

Anak-anak juga melihatku dengan tatapan bingung.

Bodoh. Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Meninggalkan kelas sebelum menyelesaikan tugas?

Bodoh!

Aku menarik paksa senyum di sudut bibirku. Berpura-pura menarik daun pintu, lantas menutupnya.

"Udara di luar bisa membuat kulit kita keriput karena kedinginan. Lebih baik pintunya ditutup. _Hehehe_ ..."  
Aku harap Hinata tak mendengar tawaku yang sumbang.

"_Sensei-Sensei_ ..., apa kau mau menceritakan pada kami tentang perjuanganmu saat Perang Dunia Ninja Keempat?"

"_Howaaah_ ... aku ingin mendengar cerita itu!"

Mungkin saat ini mereka dapat melihat pipiku yang merona.

"_A-haha_ ... cerita kepahlawanan ya?"

Anak-anak memang suka cerita pahlawan. Orang baik melawan orang jahat. Cerita yang selalu berakhir bahagia.

_Sensei_?

Rasanya ... panggilan itu cukup berat.

Nyatanya, aku hanya mampu bercerita saja.

Ya, sebatas bercerita.

Menjadi pendongeng.

.

.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_, apa di sini tidak apa-apa? Ma-maksudku tempat ini kan—?"

Tatapan mataku membuat bibir mungil Hinata bungkam. Iris rembulannya beradu pandang dengan netraku sebelum berpaling pada dinding putih di samping kami.

Sepuh merah jambu merambat di pipinya bak senja yang sedang menabur jingga di atas Sungai Naka.

Dia berdeham. Membuat kusadar, sedari tadi tanganku menggenggam kuat jemarinya.

"—_ah_, maaf ..."

Hinata mengangguk kala kulepas peganganku dari tangannya. Tak berniat memelihara kecanggungan ini lebih lama, kuputuskan untuk segera membuka pintu di hadapan kami.

Suara berderit selaras dengan hawa dingin yang bertiup dari jendela tanpa kaca. Jendela di ruangan ini memang sengaja dibuat seperti ini, entah apa maksudnya. Iruka-_sensei_ memang lebih suka nuansa terbuka. Katanya agar mudah mengawasi aktivitas siswa di luar akademi.

"Aku tadi membuat mizutaki. Apa Naruto-_kun_ mau mencicipinya?"

Termos kecil yang sedari tadi Hinata jinjing akhirnya ia buka. Kepulan hangat menguar bersama nikmatnya bau olahan ikan dan sayuran yang dicampur dengan kaldu.

Hinata memberiku sumpit dan satu pot mizutaki hangat. Yang kucoba pertama kali adalah jamur dan kacang polongnya. Aku sedikit ragu karena tidak begitu suka sayur. Namun, karena ini buatan Hinata ...

"Bagaimana?" Hinata menelengkan kepala menghadapku. Rautnya seperti menunggu kepastian.

Aku telan sayuran yang sudah kukunyah lembut.

"E-ENAK!"

Sungguh aku tidak bohong tentang ini. Jamurnya lembut. Kacang polongnya manis dengan tingkat kematangan pas. Tak menunggu komentar Hinata, langsung kuhabiskan mizutakinya selagi hangat. Nikmaaaatttt. Andai aku bisa terus menyantap ini setiap hari!

.

"Hinata, apa kau mau coba bekalku?"

"_Hum_?"

Kusodorkan ubi ungu rebus yang kubawa dari rumah. Memang sudah dingin, tapi aku bisa menghangatkannya dengan _chakra_.

Saat kuajak bicara, dia sedang menikmati bekalnya yang tanpa sadar membuat kuah kaldu menetes di sudut bibir. Aku ingin menyeka itu dengan tanganku. Ketika ibu jariku menyentuh ujung bibir Hinata, kurasakan, bibir Hinata sangat lembut dan empuk.

Bibir ini ... bagaimana rasanya bila dikecup?

Jantungku berdenyut-denyut. Seolah ada aliran listrik yang merambat dari tangan menuju seluruh tubuh. Jiwaku hangat. Hinata, tak apa kan bila aku melihatmu lebih dekat?

"_Oi_, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Suara _bariton_ merontokkan nyaliku. Refleks tanganku turun, dan kami menjaga jarak.

Tampang menyebalkan kulihat menopang pipi dengan menumpukan sikunya di ambang pintu.

Hinata pun langsung memalingkan wajah. Buru-buru menutup teremos bekal yang kita santap.

"_Hnn_ ..." Penuh selidik Shikamaru mendekati kami. Entah kenapa aku jadi sedikit gugup. Padahal dia itu Shikamaru. Ya, Shikamaru si berengsek yang tadi mengataiku pecundang, tapi sekarang dia muncul di saat aku hendak bertindak. Kau temanku bukan sih?

"Hinata, Hokage Keenam nemanggilmu."

"_Eh_?" _Ada apa?_ Aku membatin.

"Ba-baiklah. Ku bereskan ini dulu." Hinata merapikan tutup teremosnya. Dia turun ke kelas sebentar untuk memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Sementara itu aku dan Shikamaru ...

"Wah, kau benar-benar nekat. Diam-diam membawanya ke tempat sepi dan ingin menciumnya. Kau benar-benar cabul, Naruto. Hahaha—"

"Bukan seperti itu!"

Kurasa tidak apa jika aku memberinya satu atau dua pukulan di kepala.

"_ITAI_!"  
.

.

.

**Ruangan Hokage,**

"Ini sebenarnya misi kelas c, tapi untuk sekarang kita tidak punya stok ninja selain kalian."

"_Uuhh_ ... apa dia sedang mengataiku pengangguran?" kusenggol bahu Shikamaru. Dia mengedik. Aku tahu Shika paham betul tentang semua ini.

_Tch_ ... Apa yang tidak diketahui Penasihat Desa?

"Hinata, ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Hokage melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"..."

Hokage Keenam mengirim kami ke Desa Air, Mizu _no_ Mura. Desa di kaki gunung es abadi yang terkenal dengan tanahnya yang subur.

Awal, Kakashi-_sensei_ hendak mengirim Hinata sendirian. Misi kali ini tidak melibatkan kekuatan fisik, atau kemampuan bertarung. Dia hanya perlu duduk manis menggantikan Putri Mizu _no_ Mura dalam pertunangannya dengan seorang putra _daimyo_ desa tetangga. Perjalanan yang jauhlah membuat hokage berpikir ulang. Paman Hiashi pasti tidak akan membiarkan putrinya pergi seorang diri.

"Ti-tidak ada, Hokage." Hinata menjawab singkat. Disambut suara tertutupnya buku besar dari sang Jenderal. Atensi Hokage Keenam selanjutnya terarah padaku. Pandangan bergulir, bayanganku terpantul dari irisnya yang legam.

"Jaga Hinata dengan baik, Naruto!"

Tanpa sadar, badanku bersiap. Bahuku tegang membentuk posisi tegap yang sempurna.

Aku seperti mengamanatkan pada diriku sendiri, bahwa, lebih baik dilupakan sebagai pahlawan desa daripada membiarkan Hinata tergores sedikit saja.

.

.

.

Gemuruh membungkam jenggala yang mulai diselimuti kabut. Pahatan wajah hokage di bukit desa seperti merasakan turunnya suhu yang menyentuh minus lima celsius.

Bila menengadahkan wajah, kau akan melihat bagaimana langit desa ini benar-benar kehilangan pendarnya. Bahkan sirius tak mampu menembus kelam jagat Konoha.

Salju berjatuhan bak _stuyu_ di awal Juni. Temperatur menurun drastis. Membuat toko sepi, dan rumah-rumah mematikan lampu lebih awal. Asap membubung dari cerobong atap masing-masing. Selama musim dingin, penduduk seperti tupai yang hibernasi mencari kehangatan.

"Naruto-_kun_, kita berangkat sekarang?"

Di pintu gerbang desa aku menunggunya. Jubah cokelat membungkus raganya dengan anggun. Dia adalah bunga cantik meski diletakkan pada berbagai jenis vas. Tak perlu ciri khusus, karena kata cantik sudah menjadi bagian dirinya sejak lahir.

Aku memakai tudung jubahku. Ini akan melindungi dari hawa dingin.

Kulihat Hinata melakukan hal yang sama. Dia tersenyum.

"_Yosh_, tetap di belakangku Hinata."

Membaca peta petunjuk dari Shikamaru, aku melangkah lebih dulu. Perjalanan ini akan memakan waktu lama. Mungkin senja besok kami baru tiba di Mizu _no_ Mura.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**


End file.
